The Untold History of the Shinobi World
by Thedarksideofthezoran
Summary: The history of the shinobi world told in multiple points of view with known and unknown characters.


CHAPTER ONE: A-1

It was getting dark. It was getting dark and cold. That was all that she could think about. She wasn't keen on spending another night in the forest. She was tired, filthy and blue bruises covered her body. Her clothes were wet from sleeping on the damp ground and she had dirt and twigs in her hair. She definitely did not want to spend another night in the forest. Its strange how we forget the things we care most about when our bodys are in a difficult position. She wasn't thinking about him or her father or her future husband, she was just thinking about surviving. Walking between the tree branches she saw something. It was light from a window. She clenched her teeth and her muscles thigtened. She finally made it, she finally made it all on her own. Suddenly feelings of relief and determination were being replaced with doubt. What if he didn't whant me here? What if I ran away from my own wedding for nothing? No... This wasn't about him. Well it was. But it was more about her. She did this because she didn't want to be forced in to anything she didn't whant to do just because she was the Fire Daimyos daughter. She had to prove to her father...no to her self that even daughters had a choice. She came out of the forest and walked to the house. She stood in front of the door for a few moments gathering the nerve to knock. Doubt creept again once more but her mind was made up doubt or no doubt. She exhaled slowly and knocked on the door. She wasn't expecting her to open the door she was expecting him, so when she saw her she barely fought off the urge to run back to her husband and beg for forgiveness. A pair of beautiful dark eyes looked at her with shock but that shock quickly turnd to hate. "Go away" the woman whispered,"you will only couse more trouble for all of us". She was silent, the dark eyed woman was right she was trouble everything about this was trouble but she couldn't go back now... "I need to-o see him..." She studdered "Plea-ase...". After she finished speaking the womans look turned even more depraved and she thought that she was going to get hit any moment. But then she saw him. His black hair, muscled figure and his dark almost black eyes. He was standing behind the woman and he was looking at her hopefully but she could see the saddnes behind the hopefulness. "Hanako, could you please go... I need to speak to her". A dreadful look flashed accross Hanakos eyes. "Please, please don't make me go" she begged him. "You need to go... I'm not asking..." he sead to her becoming more and more agitated by the second. Hanako fell on her knees and started crying, she grabed his kimono and started begging again. "Please, pleasse, please...", she wispered to him. She saw a familiar look in his eyes, that was it... He had lost his temper. "Get out now or I'll drag you home". The woman knew that wasn't an idol threat so she did was she was told, she got up on her feet, straightned her kimono and walked away with dignity like she never begged him to begin. The Uchiha really were prideful even if only for the sake of appearances. When Hanako left he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her inside the house...

* * *

The water felt warm on her skin and his touch was so gentle that she had quickly forgotten about the nights spent in the forest. But something else worried her, he had hardly said a word to her. He was only washing the filth of her skin and out of her hair and he did that in complete silence. She was used to him talking all the time this silence was... unnatural at best. She thought she should say something to him. He doesn't always have to be the one that starts the conversation maybe this was a shock even for him, maybe all that he said her before she left were just... "No, that couldn't be it..." She thought to herself. We have to talk even if he doesn't want to, I have to talk for my sake. "I came here to tell you...", "You dont have to day anything I understand..." he cut her off. "So...you'll do it?" she asked a bit awkwardly. "No... I already told you..." he said bluntly, she could feel his warm breaths on her skin and she felt them get deeper, he was starting to get annoyed...again. "But if you don't... I mean... I want you to do it... it's not just beacause of the marriage or anything... I do have feeling for you...", "You do have feelings, but there's a difference, I love you and you just want to use me so you don't have to marry anyone that you don't want to". His words struck deep. That wasn't true, she did love him the problem was she couldn't admit it. He was so open about everything unlike her she always had to hide everything not even admiting how she really felt to herself. It was because her father never shared his emotions with her, he was affectionate to her but he never talked about how he felt or asked her how she feels... But his father was the same way maybe even worse then how can he wear his heart on his sleave like this? She was getting frustrated with herself, she couldn't say anything to him all that she could do was grab his hand that was now scrubbing the area between her neck and her chest. If she couldn't tell him she would show him. What ever happens even if she does marry Lord Awakata she wanted him to now... Just as she grabbed his hand and leaned in to kiss him, she heard the people and the horses outside... Her time was up...They were here...


End file.
